Double Date
by VoiceintheShadows
Summary: An odd situation leads to four girls tripping a "red flag" that could change their lives forever. A Konata x Kagami; Minami x Yutaka fic. Complete.
1. The Knight and the Jester

Disclaimer: I own nothing. In this Economy, is it even possible?

**Double Date**

It was a typical Saturday night in a typical urban business district. The various shops were bustling with the young and old alike, using at least a few hours to try to forget the various responsibilities of everyday life. We find four in particular sitting in a restaurant chatting over their plans for the evening. One girl with long pigtails was sipping her drink with her eyes closed, patiently waiting for the inevitable to happen.

"So, guys." Konata suddenly chimed.

Kagami slammed her drink down, making both Minami and Yutaka jump in surprise. "Don't say it, Konata." She said as evenly as possible.

"Say _what_, Kagamin?" The blue haired otaku asked as sweetly as possible.

"You _know_ what."

"I was just going to point out-"

"I swear right here and now."

"-That with everyone but us suddenly canceling-"

"If you say what I know you will say."

"-In this totally unrealistic coincidence-"

"I will leave right now and you'll never see my homework again."

"-Maybe we should reconsider the movie we're seeing."

Kagami sprang to her feet, causing of the whole restaurant to stare. "THAT'S IT I- wait what?"

"Should we still watch the same movie?" Kagami turned beet red and started stammering incoherently before she ran off to the bathroom. "Ah, it's so much fun messing with my Kagamin."

Yutaka forced a giggle and hopped out of her chair. "Well I guess I'll go to."

"Will you be ok?" Minami asked. She spun around and responded with a smile and a quick "Mmm" as she trotted after her retreating sempai. The taller girl watched her with concern until she reached the door. She slowly turned her head back and jolted at the sight of the catlike face staring intently at her. She shifted her eyes to her plate and nibbled at the few remaining fries. She looked up a few times, only to instantly snap her head back down. Being social wasn't her strongest trait… and somehow this girl made her feel completely vulnerable. "So…what were you going to say…to make her so uncomfortable?"

"Ah, I was just going to point out that this feels like a double date." Konata laughed, causing another jolt. "You know; well you probably don't know- but this is actually the perfect situation in an anime. Or even better: the perfect red flag in certain games." Minami simply blushed as the "older" girl's explanation continued. She started wishing more then anything that she had accompanied the other two. The only reason she didn't excuse herself was because she actually wanted a moment alone with this strange girl.

She finally brought up the courage to look up and ask, "Konata, you… excel…at reading people…correct?" She patted her chest at the memory. Konata looked worried for a moment but merely grinned as a response. She looked up through a slight break in the green veil. "Then could you…tell me…Yutaka…"

"Yes?" The pink haired girl asked gleefully. Her smile changed to a look of concern as her friend shook her head uncharacteristically.

Kagami stepped forward. She gave the otaku a light bump on the head, causing an overreacted "Ow" in response. "What have you been doing to this poor girl? Hey, don't let this one sink her teeth into you or she'll never let go." Konata made a loud CHOMP but backed off when Kagami raised her fist. "Okay, let's pay up and head out."

"Hai! Kagami-sama!"

… … … … … … … …

They made it to the theater without creating a major scene. The only problem came when they had to choose a new movie. The comedy they had originally planned on seeing was sold out. A horror film was out of the question for Yutaka, a drama was only going to bring Konata down from Cloud Nine and Minami gave an almost inaudible objection to an action flick. The deciding factor became forcing Kagami to accept a romance-comedy. "It's not that I'd mind that kind of thing. I just don't want this twerp to be encouraged with any more perverted thoughts." She had said motioning the Izumi with the Cheshire Cat grin. They eventually made it inside and found four seats next to each other, with Konata and Kagami next to one another followed by Yutaka and Minami. It resulted in another short episode of Kagami glaring and Konata grinning silently before they found it as the only combination that allowed the shortest members to properly see.

Before the previews began Konata had to use the restroom, with Minami a few steps behind her. "So," Konata began as they washed their hands, "It seems the tables have turned. Were you that intent on finishing our last conversation?"

The taller girl looked around. "Well, no. But while we're here…do you think Yutaka holds… feelings for anyone?"

"Hmmmmmmmmm? Why not ask her directly, Minami-_chan_?" Konata only let her squirm for a few moments before she said, "I know there's someone she greatly admires. And isn't it admiration that becomes the easiest path to love?" Minami couldn't believe something so profound came from the normally carefree girl in front of her.

Minami decided to take a chance. She gripped the sink and avoided her own reflection the best she could. "I…wasn't going to say this but… because you seem so open on the subject." She gritted her teeth as her knuckles slowly paled to match the whiteness of the basin.

"You like girls don't you?" Two wide blue eyes snapped up to meet two calm green ones reflected behind her. "Ahhh, I've never seen that much of your eyes before. You're like a whole different character now."

The quiet girl spun around, her mouth hanging open. "H-h-how?"

"Nyaa, I 'excel at reading people,' correct?" She said sheepishly. "Annnd I'll reward your courage and answer your next question. Like unlocking bonus material. I approve of men, women _and _tentacles." Achievement unlocked for causing three awkward jolts in one hour. "But that's enough for one night. Let's say we head back before those two come and hear something they shouldn't. That sort of plot is waaaay overused."

"R-right."

… … … … … … … …

By the time they had returned the movie had already started. After dealing with hushed whispers of "Are you alright?" and "What did you do?" the four finally settled down. Konata didn't pay much attention to the movie though. Her mind was ablaze with how lucky she was to see a red flag actually bear fruit, the inevitable fun that was to follow and (while stealing a hopeful stare at her favorite tsundere) the prospect of _two_ miracles happening right before her eyes.


	2. The Knight and the Innocent

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Warning: mentions of suicide.

**Double Date**

Monday morning came but unfortunately the usual dread of a new week was no where to be found. The school was ablaze with rumors of a more devastating nature. "Hey, did you hear?"

"Yeah, some Americans have been committing suicide lately."

"What are you talking about?"

"You mean like _Suicide Circle_? The one with that band Dessert?"

"This is _serious_, idiot!"

"I heard that it wasn't planned, just a bunch of kids killing themselves because they were gay."

"You know if it was two girls it wouldn't be a problem but two guys is just gross."

"Typical boy. Two girls aren't that natural either."

"It wasn't because they were gay; it was because everyone hated them when they came out!"

"What's the _difference_?"

"There's a _huge difference_!"

"What are _you _getting so bent out of shape for anyway?"

"…I don't know."

It wasn't long before Hiyori, Patty, Minami and Yutaka met inside their classroom. They were all fairly silent as the rumors raged around them. The underlying thoughts among them were trapped between the conflict of tragedy and the general disrespect of some of their classmates. Hiyori was the first to break the silence. "It's pretty sad about those Americans, huh? Um, Patty, did you- um, know any of them?"

"Nuh-uh. I didn't know any of them. I mean I know some of people who are but we've always been there for each other."

"We?" Yutaka perked up. "Does that mean you're…?"

Patty raised her hands in front of her. "No. I mean not there's anything wrong with that. It's just a bunch of us- I guess you can call us outcasts- have always been there for one another."

"I guess that makes sense." The pink haired girl smiled. "I know that I got sick a lot more when I was younger. Since I met you guys it's like I've been setting new records for staying healthy."

"I've also never been as…social before I've been here." Minami shyly added.

"_Whoa, this is social for her?' _Hiyori thought to herself. "I've got to admit I'm a little worried."

"What for?"

"Well, actually, everyone's been giving me strange looks since I got here this morning. I mean it's not secret that I draw. And it's true that I've drawn a few," She turned red and took a deep gulp, "Yuri coupled stories. I guess they think I might try something too." She let out an irritated grunt while glancing at Yutaka and Minami. "I should also probably admit that I've, uh, drawn a couple things based on you guys."

The two girls tuned red. Minami fixed her eye to the floor while Yutaka gave an awkward smile up to her green haired friend. "The two of us, eh, Minami? So was it literally us, um…?"

"NO! No, it wasn't like that. I more used you guys for general ideas. I'm really sorry, you're just so cute together sometimes." The awkward silence continued. "If it helps at all, they were mainly boy/girl pairings."

"Boy?" Minami patted her chest.

"Well I guess that's alright. I mean you said you use real life situations, right?" Yutaka said. Minami nodded with agreement to her shorter friend.

"Wow." Patty suddenly added. "This almost feels like we're in the Gen****en."

"I don't think those two know that anime."

"Oh, well _Ju-**_ is pretty famous right? I think the husband quoted how he actually heard his sanity snap in the book version."

"Ok, even I don't know that one. But thanks. I feel a little better now; even if the whole school seems completely on edge. "

It was at that time that the whole classroom went silent while Konata skipped by singing something about being a twisted person. There was an odd moment of silence before Patty shouted. "_Sayonara ********-Sensei." _ The three girls stared at the gaijin for a few seconds before they all burst into laughter.

… … … … … … … …

It was the end of the day and Minami sat in the nurse's office, taking the after-school shift. She was trying to concentrate on the forms that the nurse had asked her to fill out but couldn't get the thoughts of day's events out of her head. She was actually planning to talk to Yutaka about her feelings, but now it seemed like a better idea to wait a while. After all, she had lasted this long, so what's a few more weeks of ignoring heartache and shortness of breath. She let out a sigh and a voice behind her rang out, "Hi, Minami!"

The tall girl whirled around. "Ah. You startled me."

Yutaka fidgeted and started looking around. "I'm sorry, I forgot we should be quiet in here."

"It's no problem. There's no one sleeping here…it's so slow even the nurse is off on an errand."

"Oh, is it ok if I stay with you for a bit then?"

"…sure. I'm having trouble focusing today anyway."

The shorter girl's smile faded in an instant. "What's wrong, Minami?"

"It's just…with everything that's happened…" _'Tell her now.'_ "I don't know what I'd do if I… lost…someone special to me."

"Yeah. I know what you mean." Yutaka looked to her feet and then stared Minami in the eyes. "Minami, you've been a very special friend to me since before I even knew who you were and I feel like I can tell you anything. So," Minami's eyes widened. She hoped- pleaded that this was going where she hoped it would. "So I want to tell you that I'm not really interested in boys and-"

"Eep!" The two girls eyes snapped up to the far end of the room. A girl sheepishly pulled the curtain back and stared at them. Her eyes twitched between the two of them before she ran out of the room as the nurse walked in. "Well it looks like she's suddenly up for cleaning duties. Oh, Yutaka, are you sick? You look awfully pale."

"N-no." She stuttered. "I was just saying hello to Minami but I should be going now." Yutaka grabbed her bag and ran as fast as her short legs could take her. She couldn't even hear the soft "Wait." That had escaped Minami's lips a moment too late.

… … … … … … … …

The next day came with a fresh set of rumors. This time it was about the absent Yutaka and how she had come out to Minami the previous day. A few people tried to approach the "weird girl" but her silence proved too much for anyone. Even Patty and Hiyori decided not to bring up the subject, unsure of what was really going on. By the time lunch had ended Yutaka had shown up for afternoon classes. She was in the middle of explaining to the teacher about a problem at home when a commotion from another classroom saved her the embarrassment of continuing. She took her seat without looking at Minami and kept her head down for the rest of classes

By the end of the day neither girl had spoken to one another. Minami had wanted to speak to Yutaka but she ran out at the final bell, and Minami had cleaning duties. The tall girl was idly sweeping for twenty minutes before a few students ran by the classroom, yelling about a lesbian getting beat up. The broom clattered to the floor as Minami dashed out to the front of the school. It was there that she found a group of boys pushing something salmon colored in a circle. She made it just in time to catch her friend as one boy tried throwing her to the ground. "Are you ok?"

Yutaka opened her eyes and instantly turned over to hug her guardian. "I'm sorry, Minami."

"It's alright." She gently pushed Yutaka behind her, as her hawk-like eyes raised up to the crowd around them. "You're not the one who should be sorry."

"Well look at this." The one boy mocked. "Looks like the other one's a lesbo too."

"That's enough." Minami said as she let her bangs fall before her eyes.

"Guess we know who's on top now."

"Leave her alone."

"Dyke!"

"Stop it."

"Freak!"

"Shut up."

"Just _go_ _and_ _die_ already!"

…SNAP! "SHUT UP! SHUT UP, SHUT UP, _SHUT UP_!" The entire crowd stepped back. Minami had finally reached her breaking point. Her voice was cracking, spit was flying and her watering eyes seemed to literally break through the emerald veil. She didn't care about any of that, though. The only thing that mattered was the girl behind her and putting these thugs in their place. 'WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, PICKING ON A GIRL HALF YOUR SIZE? ALL FOR WHAT? JUST BECAUSE YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND HER?" She gasped twice, her vocal chords not used to this much attention. "I'll only say this once: I care about this girl more then anything in this world! So if any of you even think about touching her again, you'll spend the rest of high school in the infirmary!"

Most of the boys started to back off, but one sneered "Oh, yea-" was all he was able to get out before a green flash appeared before him and a 'CRUNCH' rang through his left ear. He gave a horrified glance at the fist that hit the wall just an inch from his face and then back to the two blue flames before him. He fell to a sitting position while stuttering incoherently.

"Minami, your hand!" Yutaka yelled running up to her. She looked down as if the pain of her bloody knuckles hadn't registered yet. "Let's go to the nurse's office."

"No. Let's just go home."

After a train ride and a brief walk, they made it to Minami's house. Cherry only looked up for a moment while Yutaka went running around looking for bandages. Minami sighed, as she regained her composure, and pointed out the first aid in the kitchen. They sat down in the parlor. Minami was so caught up in Yutaka's eyes that she didn't even flinch when the wound was flushed out. "It looks like I'm the one treating you now." Yutaka grinned as she tried to wrap Minami's hand properly. "I'm sorry it's so sloppy, though."

"It's alright..." She said cupping half the shorter girl's face in her palm. "I enjoy the contact." The two leaned in for their first kiss, blissfully unaware that they would be posing like this for Hiyori's next book.


	3. The Queen and the Fool

Disclaimer: All I own are my thoughts and this pen.

"Speech"; _'Thought'_; Narration. The moon turns away.

**Double Date**

Kagami walked in her front door and was immediately greeted with a hug from her sister. Kagami was startled but returned the embrace with a sigh. It wasn't a surprise that Tsukasa wanted to hear all about her sister's night. After all, she was supposed to go to, if not for the fact that one of them needed to run errands with their mother. Tsukasa had been the unfortunate loser of a deciding coin toss. It was normally the older twin's responsibility to act like the adult, but even poor Kagami deserved a break every now and then. She tolerated the rapid questions and the whining about how boring her night was, but for some reason she couldn't help feeling uneasy. "Is some thing wrong?" Tsukasa eventually asked.

"Huh-what?"

Tsukasa pouted a little. "I'm not annoying you, am I?" She asked with pure innocence.

"Uh, no. I guess something from earlier is bugging me."

"What did Konata do this time?"

"How do you know it was- yeah good point. Well it _was_ Konata but it was more about something she _didn't_ do."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, how can I put this? After dinner she was acting almost too well behaved. She had the perfect opportunity to say something 'Konata-ish' multiple times but she never did. It's actually freaking me out a little."

"She wasn't feeling sick was she?"

Kagami pensively started scratching her chin. "I don't think so? I was actually thinking of calling her to make sure. She seemed like her usual bubbly self. It wasn't until I said-"

"Said what?" Tsukasa asked, concerned that her twin might have finally boiled over too angrily at their friend.

Kagami turned away. "It's nothing. I'll talk to her tomorrow just to make sure." A tightness began growing in her chest as she started ascending the stairs. _'Maybe I'm just reading too far into this.'_

… … … … … … … …

The school week had begun with the halls being filled with tension and dread. The only exception appeared to be coming from a young blue haired girl. Konata was so ecstatic about Minami's revelation that she hardly slept the rest of the weekend. Not that she slept on the weekend, but waking up late and missing her usual train didn't seem to faze her. Of course it meant not getting her usual morning time with Kagami, but if the Otaku gods were smiling down on her then she might enjoy many years wither her pigtailed dream girl. She was in such a good mood that by the time she made it to school she was singing anime songs out loud. She wasn't the type who generally cared what others thought so it didn't matter if anyone thought she was weird. _'As if they didn't already know.'_ She was about halfway to homeroom and almost through 'As a Human I'm Quite Warped' before a fist came down on her head.

"What are you singing?"

Konata looked up while clutching her head. "That hurt a lot more then usual, Kagamin. That was up there with one of Sensei's hits."

"You mean you don't know? You really don't watch the news do you?"

"Eh, not really." Konata admitted with a grin.

"You really shouldn't be so open about that stuff." Kagami responded after a soft face-palm. "Ok, you'll probably hear all about it from Tsukasa and Miyuki before Homeroom. Just-" her voice softened a little. "Just try and keep your head down for a while alright?"

Konata looked puzzled at her friend for a moment, sincerely hoping she would move her hand so she could get a read on the situation. When that didn't happen she simply defaulted to her usual action: a glomp. "Kagami's worried about me!"

WHACK!

"Ow!"

… … … … … … … …

Konata sat slumped against a wall at the north side stairwell of the school. It was the spot where she and Kagami would meet when they had plans. It was an isolated place at the end of a school day, since the club rooms were on the other side of the building, and thus the perfect place for Konata to nap. When Kagami found her she was about to scold her for sleeping like that…again, but something stopped her. For some reason she found Konata oddly adorable when she slept. It was the one time Kagami felt like she actually had a glimpse of who Konata really was. There were no goofy faces, exaggerated noises or quirky anime expressions. Just a girl softly breathing while the world turned around her.

Kagami was so caught up in staring at the short girl that it barely registered when she started to stir back into consciousness. "Kagami?" She asked sleepily. The purple haired girl was too busy stammering that she couldn't even respond as Konata slumped over and fell back asleep on Kagami's lap.

"Urk, wake up, midget!" She shouted pulling on the other girl's cheek.

Konata sat up and rubbed her face. Her eyes slowly shifted from asleep to wide awake. She bolted backward while shouting, "Kagami appeared from my dreams!"

"Shut up and stop sleeping against walls!"

"But I've been dutifully waiting for you because Tsukasa said you wanted to talk. What else is a girl to do?"

"Fine, fine, whatever. Anyway I wanted to ask about last weekend."

"You mean with everyone suddenly canceling in a totally uncharacteristic coinc-"

"Yes." Kagami sternly said covering the cat's grin. "Why didn't you make the joke? I know you were dying to pull that 'double date' crack all night."

She felt the smile slowly fade under her palm. "I didn't want you to leave." Kagami pulled her hand away.

"You mean you didn't want me to leave you to do your own homework."

The uncharacteristic frown remained. "No, I really mean that I didn't want you to leave. I like spending time with you."

The taller girl turned away and balled her fists. "Stop looking so serious. I'm not about to fall for another one of your tricks."

"But it's not a trick. Is it so wrong to seriously enjoy another person's presence?"

"It's not what you really mean."

Tears prickled in the corner of the otaku's eyes. "I _like_ you, Kagami, and I want us to-"

"JUST STOP WITH YOUR LAME-" But this time it was Kagami was cut off; when Konata pulled their lips together. They quickly separated. Kagami almost leaned back in but pushed Konata away instead. "Y-you're serious aren't you?" Tears were freely falling from Konata's eyes now. She gave a shaky nod while Kagami held her lips and slowly retreated up the stairs. "Konata, I-I- I can't I- I have to go!" She said before she broke into a full sprint up the stairs and back into the hall.

She ran into the first bathroom she could find and did the most logical thing she could think of: she started to scream. It wasn't really coherent or organized. It was mainly a string of grunts and curses. She was angry about how Konata had chosen to come out to her, the school's reaction to the Americans; hell she was angry at the whole world right now. But the one person that she was most upset with was- the bathroom door opened. "I want to be alone right now!" She bellowed.

Miyuki put her hands in front of her. "Kagami, please calm down."

She followed Miyuki's gaze and noticed that she had the trash can held above her head. She dropped the no longer rectangular bin and turned toward the stalls. She couldn't stand to look at her friend, or especially her own reflection, at that moment. "I came looking because you were late for the Student Council meeting. Is everything alright?"

The older twin let her head hit against the stall as she started balling her eyes out. "Konata confessed to me. An honest-to-Kami confession. And I rejected her unceremoniously."

For once, the wise girl had no idea what to say. She tried to attest to what Konata may have meant or her habit of recreating game situations but eventually trailed off into silence. Kagami, turned toward Miyuki with a bitter smile. "I'm gay, Miyuki. I don't know how to handle it and I may have pushed my best friend and the love of my life away forever." She fell to her knees sobbing, leaving Miyuki with no idea how to console her.

… … … … … … … …

The next day came and both Konata and Yutaka were absent. While the school was mainly concerned with Yutaka, Konata's classmates were curious if Konata had made a similar gamble and lost. At lunch Kagami poked her head in her sister's classroom to see if Konata had simply been late. Unfortunately, it was only Tsukasa and Miyuki eating alone. It was her sister who waved her over. She awkwardly walked over while gazing around the classroom. "So…still no Konata, eh?"

"No." Her twin responded. "It's weird since she seemed fine yesterday."

Kagami and Miyuki gave each other a quick glance. "…Yeah."

It was probably the quietest meal that the three girls had ever shared together. Not so much because of Konata's absence, but because of the apprehension that Miyuki and Kagami felt. The lunch period was nearly over when Miyuki suddenly choked on her juice. "What's wrong?" Tsukasa asked.

"I-I just remembered something that Konata once told me." Kagami's eyes slowly widened as she wondered just where her pink haired friend was going with this. Miyuki returned her gaze with a look of horror. "She once told me that, if you didn't mind risking the hardware, consol controllers could be used as impromptu bondage ropes."

"W-what are you getting at?" Kagami asked, wishing with every fiber of her being that she wouldn't answer.

"I mean that they could _hold_ a lot of weight."

Kagami quickly stood. "I-I should get back to class!" She said as she rushed out of the room. She went straight to her desk and gripped her head in her hands. A few people tried asking if she needed the nurse but her silence proved too powerful. Her mind was racing over the possibilities of what Miyuki had suggested for her to even notice that class was starting. How Konata was usually one to easily bounce back from any despair, what their friendship had meant, all the 'little things' that they had done for each other, genetics, family, betrayal, love…and loss. She slammed her hands on her desk and shot to her feet. "GOD DAMN IT!" She yelled. "I feel sick I need to go!" She screamed over shoulder as she ran out of the classroom. The teacher tried to stop her but to no avail. She leapt down stairs, slammed through doors and ran full sprint to the train station. The train ride was spent gasping desperately for air before the doors opened and she tore down the street as if it was the last thing she would ever do. When she finally made it to the Izumi house, she didn't bother knocking or even taking off her shoes as she ran up the stairs and headed to Konata's room. Her right shoe came loose and she tripped as she opened the door.

What she saw through the open doorway was the most horrific sight that her brain ever could have comprehended. She witnessed, as if in slow motion, two ankles on a stool slowly ascend on to the balls of their feet. They hung like that for a moment that felt like hours to the shocked teenager. They finally slipped off the stool and hit the floor. "NOOOOOO!" Kagami bellowed and Konata spun around at the sudden outburst, dropping the manga out of her hand. Kagami was frozen like a statue with one hand stretched out in front of her. "W-wh-what were you doing?"

"I was getting something from the top shelf. Um, what are you doing here?" She looked at her clock. "Isn't school still happening?"

Kagami's brought her fist to the floor while she clamped her eyes tight to try and hold back the tears. "I thought you were going to hurt yourself, you stupid midget!" Konata flinched. "I was afraid that I'd make you do something stupid and I'd never see you again. Because-" She looked at Konata while tears stung through her eyes, "Because I love you and I couldn't live without you." Konata jumped into Kagami's arms and they both cried their eyes out until their gaps for air slowly turned into an anguished laughter as they smiled and stared into each other's eyes. "Konata, I'm so sorry I-"

"Kagamin?" The blue haired otaku interrupted. "Just shut up and kiss me." A request the pig-tailed tsundere was glad to oblige.

… … … … … … … …

A week had pasted since Minami cracked the wall and Kagami had broke down her walls. Once again four girls were found down at the local business district, looking at shops, nibbling at pizza as they walked and talked amongst themselves.

"You should have seen Minami! I thought that guy was going to wet himself."

"Humf, I hope he did."

"What about you? Bursting down my door like an action hero."

"…Really?"

"No, she's just exaggerating!"

"I see."

"But it sounds so romantic."

"By the way, I heard that you two will finally be legally posing for Hiyori."

"Yup!"

"Legally?"

"Alright, guys, if we're going to see a movie we should get going and pick one."

"You know what, Kagamin? Let's just find a hill a watch the stars."

"That's a great idea, Konata."

"I… agree."

"Well if that's what you guys want. I guess it does sound pretty romantic."

"Bonus points!" WHACK! "Ow! That hurt." Konata pouted.

Kagami put a hand around the smaller girl's waist. "No it didn't. But I promise I'll make it up to you later anyway." Yutaka and Minami smiled at each other and laced their fingers as they followed the unlikely pair in front of them.

The End


End file.
